Up to 24 moderately obese and 8 age-matched, non-obese premenopausal women will be studied with regards to amino acid, free fatty acid, and glucose turnover using isotope dilution techniques under basal, epinephrine stimulated, and hyperinsulinemic conditions. Obese subjects will return in 12 to 18 months for repeat studies following attempted weight reduction by dieting.